


Hunger Games

by Oilux



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Gen, Hunger Games, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if the Hunger Games starred our beloved Hetalia characters. Lovino was just a normal boy trying to keep his family alive when his brother got called during the Reaping. Lovino volunteers in his place, but when Antonio Carriedo also gets drafted Lovino might get more than he bargained for. All the while he has to keep himself and Antonio alive, while winning the Hunger Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cast list for this chapter (in order of appearance):
> 
> Katniss Everdeen: Lovino Vargas/South Italy
> 
> Gale Hawthorne: Bella Dubois/Belgium
> 
> Primrose Everdeen: Feliciano Vargas/North Italy
> 
> Effie Trinket: Felix Łukasiewicz/Poland

It was cold. They had such cold mornings here in their District, but it wasn't something that Lovino wasn't used to by now. Still though, that didn't stop him from throwing back the thin sheet that he called a blanket and put his bare feet down on the ground. Lovino hissed at the touch, the freezing ground, sending chills up his spine. He would have loved to crawl back into bed with Feliciano and sleep the day away.

He couldn't do that though, not on this day. This day was just to important, never something that they would let him sleep through. Those damn peacekeepers went through homes collecting the kids who didn't show up for the Reaping. Lovino placed the blanket back on the bed, making sure that Feliciano was covered and warm before he put on regular clothes and made himself look somewhat presentable.

There's no one else out on the streets. Normally, since their District is famous for mining, miners would be dragging themselves down to the caves to spend the day in the dark where no one would see them until night falls. But today is the Reaping day, and no one is outside. In fact, Lovino is the only one who isn't peering outside windows and trying to stay out of the way. He made his way quickly through the streets and houses, coming face to face with a large electrified fence. Well it should have been electrified. It hadn't been in years simply because they couldn't afford for it to be lit up twenty four seven. Still though, every time that Lovino came up to the fence he would pause and listen for the tell tale hum of the electricity going through the wires. There was silence for the time being, and Lovino passed through a gap in the fence easily.

"Che, idiots..." Lovino muttered. They still didn't have enough common sense to watch over the gate, even though he and Bella were known for going through it and hunting.

Lovino grabbed his bow, and just a couple hundred feet away grabbed his arrows. He never left them in the same place, to afraid that someone would look through and find them. Not like anyone ever went into the woods anyways, but still he could never be to careful. Before others would have even gotten two steps, he had seen three birds and caught two of them. He was lucky today, normally they never saw game so soon. Hopefully his luck would last. It would, only a hundred feet away, a young doe was grazing. He bent his bow back, knocking an arrow silently. Just one more second, and that doe would be his...

"Hey Lovi! Busy chasing deer!" Bella suddenly exclaimed, right behind him. How she always managed to sneak up on him Lovino would never know. The doe took off running, and Lovino lost his chance.

"Shut up! You know deer don't ever come around here anymore," Lovino growled.

"Aw someone grumpy? Just remember, may the odds be ever-"

"In your favor. Ya, ya I know. Every damn year I hear that stupid reminder about how they send off kids to their death," Lovino cut off Bella, making sure that she hadn't stolen the birds he had caught on his way here. It wouldn't be the first time that she had done that.

"I didn't take your stupid birds Lovi. Now come on! We don't have that much time and I want to relax!" Bella grabbed his hand, dragging him along to her favorite hill. She always wanted to go there when they had time. It was a lot closer than Lovino's favorite spot of the lake, but still he didn't like it as much as she did.

Bella plopped herself down on the Earth, bringing her bag to her side and pulling out the things that she had brought to celebrate the day. Even a day like this where two people would be shipped off to their deaths, everyone else was expected to celebrate the day. Bella pulled out bits of meat, a sliver of cheese, and finally a small loaf a bread, no bigger than Lovino's palm.

"How much did that cost you?" Lovino exclaimed, grabbing her bread. It was still warm, he cracked it in half, savoring the delicious smell that wafted off of it. Bread was something that was just as rare as actual money here in District 12.

"Just a squirrel that I caught. He always gets sentimental today on the Reaping," Bella said as she tore it in half, giving him one half of it then diving what ever else they had brought right down the middle.

Their little 'feast', if they could even call it that, was done in about five minutes. Lovino washed down the last bite of bread he had with a swallow of water that he had. He looked at the scenery, trying to relax and make the scowl disappear off his face, but he just couldn't. His thoughts were to entrapped of what would happen in less than two hours. It was going to be Feliciano's first reaping. Though they looked so similar, Lovino was three years older than him. Lovino had his name in that shiny silver bowl over thirty times, just so that Feliciano would only have it in there once. Even though he acted like he didn't care, he had to watch over Feliciano.

"How many times is your name in there Bella?" he asked suddenly, trying to shake his own thoughts about what could happen if Feliciano got called up onto that stage. Twenty three other people, calling for his blood. Lovino couldn't help but shiver at the thought.

"Forty seven," she said simply. It wasn't uncommon for kids and teenagers to have their names in the bowl multiple times. Last year it had been only twenty nine for her. "I guess the odds really aren't in my favor today," she chuckled. They fell back into silence.

Before the hour was up they had both packed everything and were back in their camp. Lovino walked into his house, not bothering to knock or give any kind of warning. Not like his family would have hid anyway. Raids were normal here, and they had happened to them before. He was greeted with his Grandfather and Feliciano lightly chatting.

"Lovino! I'm so nervous! Everything's going to be okay right?" Feliciano almost screamed, running forward and clinging to his brother. Lovino pushed him away, trying to get more comfortable before he tried to calm his brother.

"You'll be fine! Now let go!" Feliciano let go of his brother, stepping back obediently. Lovino shrugged off his coat and his bag and putting them away before turning back to Feliciano.

"You'll be fine. Your name is only in there once. Now quit worrying and start getting ready alright? We have to be there in an hour." Lovino pushed his brother into the room, ignoring the others whines of protest and questions.

Lovino had taken his clothes out the night before and put them in the living room. He dressed quickly, washing the dirt from his hands out in the bucket of water that he had gotten last night, also making sure that he got his hair wet for that measure. His Grandfather watched him from his seat, not helping his grandson but also not doing anything wrong either. Lovino preferred it that way. When he was all clean he put on his clothes, making sure that they were clean as well, before going and getting Feliciano.

"Feli? Come on, we have to go," Lovino said before entering the room where his brother was. Feliciano was sitting on the bed, looking close to tears.

"Hey, come on, everything will turn out alright. I promise." Lovino said, pulling his brother up. They couldn't be late.

"Promise?" Feliciano choked out, eyes full of tears.

"I just did didn't I? Now come on." Feliciano let Lovino lead him out of the room, where their Grandfather was waiting for them to say goodbye.

"Bye Nonno, we'll be back soon," Feliciano said. Grandpa Rome, or as everybody called him Rome, smiled at Feliciano.

"I'll be there remember?" Feli nodded eagerly, "Lovino come here, let me fix your hair."

Lovino didn't protest as his Grandfather fixed his hair. He knew that it would probably look better anyways, and today was not the day for fighting. Once Grandpa Rome was done, he gave both his grandsons a hug and let them leave. He was to young to be a grandfather, but still he wouldn't give them up for the world.

Feliciano grasped his brothers hand tightly, refusing to let go even though some people would stare at them. He wasn't the only person scared about what was going to happen to them, but he was the only one actually holding onto a sibling. Everyone else acted detached, as if they weren't really there.

"Please head to the check in area. Please head to the check in area. Please head-" the robotic recorded voice said again and again. Lovino was used to it, but that same mechanical voice still managed to annoy the hell out of him.

"Do as they say, then meet me on the other end," Lovino barked out. He couldn't be nice here, in front of everyone else. Feliciano didn't even seem to notice the tone that his brother used though, he just nodded and got in line where Lovino had pointed. Lovino headed over to his own line, forking over a drop of blood and his name without a moments thought.

"You're clear," the peacekeeper said. Lovino was already gone before the words were out of her mouth.

He searched eagerly for his brother. He had to find Feliciano before the whole event started. As soon as it did, the kids weren't allowed to move anymore because it would interrupt and take away from the 'ceremony'. Lovino didn't really care but one time a kid had tried to move to get closer to his sister and the peacekeepers beat him to make an example. Now though, Lovino pushed through the other people, searching for one familiar face. He spotted Bella a couple feet away, Feliciano right next to her and holding her hand. Right as he reached them, the ceremony started, the last kid had been registered into the system that was meant to be there.

A microphone screeches, making everyone cringe and cover their ears. They all turned to the stage, where the mayor sat, along with Vash Zwingli, the only living victor of District 12 who won the Hunger Games. On the third and last seat sat Felix Łukasiewicz, the spokesman from the Capital who comes every year to pick the two tributes.

The mayor stepped towards the podium, telling the story of the Districts and the Capital. There had been a war, and risen from the ashes of that came the world known as Panem. From Panem came the Capital and then thirteen districts. All thirteen Districts rebelled against the Capital, but only twelve were subdued, while the thirteenth one was obliterated. It was a story that the mayor got to tell everyone every year.

Yet as a result of the rebellion, the Hunger Games emerged. As a punishment for the twelve districts that remained, every year there would be two tributes from each district. The tributes could be both girls or both boys, as long as there were two of them. Then the twenty four tributes were put into an area that could range from anything to ocean to desert, where they would fight for their lives. Only one tribute would live at the end. The event lasted several weeks, and every single person in Panem watched it. Lovino hated it.

Felix Łukasiewicz bounced up as soon as the mayor was done, tapping the mic to make sure that it was working. This year he had decided on wearing all pick, even tinting his hair a light shade of pick that went well with his original shade of blonde hair. He was wearing a powder pink button up shirt, and a hot pink skirt that ended just above his knees. Even his lips had a nice shade of pink with them, making them stand out compared to his pale looking skin.

"Now, like is everyone here? Oh they are. Totes cool. Let's like draw the first name then." Felix went to that large silver bowl, reaching his hand inside and pulling out a single slip of paper.

"Feliciano Vargas!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast list for this chapter (in order of appearance):
> 
> **Katniss Everdeen** : Lovino Vargas/South Italy
> 
> **Gale Hawthorne** : Bella Dubois/Belgium
> 
> **Primrose Everdeen** : Feliciano Vargas/North Italy
> 
> **Effie Trinket** : Felix Łukasiewicz/Poland
> 
> **Peeta Mellark** : Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Spain
> 
> **Madge **: Yao Wang/China****   
> 

"Feliciano Vargas!"

That name echoed in Lovino's ears. Oh God, any other name but that one. He had made a promise to Feliciano, and if there was one thing that Lovino did, it was break a promise. He couldn't let his little brother, the person who healed everyone in town with a smile, get picked. He wouldn't last five minutes in that arena with the bloodthirsty tributes.

Everyone else was creating a circle around them, ostracizing them so that Felix and the gamemakers would know exactly who was chosen. No one moved, no one even dared to breathe. The gamemakers started moving forward, realizing that they weren't going to be moving on their own. Lovino held onto Feliciano as they reached forward and tore Bella out of the way, almost throwing her to the ground in the process. They pushed Lovino away roughly, hauling Feliciano with them to the stage.

Lovino had to act, and he had to act quickly. He could scream and cry, but that wouldn't get them to stop taking his brother up there. Lovino stood up straight, and screamed the words that he never thought would ever leave his mouth.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Everything stopped again. Lovino felt every single person and camera turn to record him. Feliciano broke away from the peacekeepers and threw himself into Lovino's arms, tears already leaking out of his eyes. Just as quickly as before though, the peacekeepers broke them apart and led Lovino to the stage, making him shout to his brother.

"Find Nonno! Just find him okay?" Lovino yelled. Feliciano was about to protest, but then Bella came forward and led him away. Two peacekeepers held on tightly to Lovino's arms, making sure that he didn't try to run away. Not like he would, he was a volunteer, but he wouldn't be the first to try.

As he stepped onto stage Felix took his hands, and it took everything in his power not to flinch away from his touch.

"Like that was totally heartwarming. What's your name?" Felix asked, showing the mic right under Lovino's nose. He cringed and leaned his head away.

"Lovino Vargas," he muttered. The mic picked it up clearly though, projecting his voice to the entire crowd.

"Was he like your brother or something?" Felix asked, a hint of concern and compassion on his face for once. Lovino nodded briskly, not trusting his voice to speak anymore. From this moment on he was going to be judged, and he couldn't show weakness like caring or tears ever again.

"Yes," Lovino snapped out. Felix pursed his lips, probably mad that Lovino spoke to him like that.

"Well how about a round of applause for the first volunteer of District 12," he announced, clapping quickly. The people below him didn't though. They stared at their newest tribute, and instead put their first three fingers to their lips, and then held them in the air. Felix looked confused, but Lovino had never felt like crying more than ever.

"Huh, well how about that. Now let's pick our second tribute!" Felix said, as if he was happy that he was choosing the next person who would face their deaths. His hand reached into the bowl, and plucked a card from the top of the pile.

"Is there an Antonio Fernandez Carriedo here?" Such a stupid question. Of course there would be. There always was, yet the second name that Felix would pull he would always ask if they were there.

Lovino almost felt like running away when the second name was called, and fear gripped his heart. Not because it suddenly got a lot more real, but because he knew that name. He knew the person who was going to be in the arena with, who would be another person that would be hounding for his blood. Icy fear gripped Lovino's heart because he remembered that name, and he knew the person behind that name.

Antonio didn't try to hide his shock and fear like Lovino did. He walked on stage with his hands shaking, his normal cheery expression replaced with one of disbelief, as if he truly believed that the next morning he would wake up and this would all be a dream. Felix stepped towards the mic before any new surprises could happen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your 74th annual Hunger Games tributes! May the odds like be ever in your favor," Felix chirped.

Antonio and Lovino were rushed off stage, someone each holding onto their arms so that they wouldn't try to escape. Lovino kept his gaze forward, not looking down even for a moment. He could just see Antonio out of the corner of his eye. Antonio walked with his eyes on the floor, not bothering to raise his gaze up. He looked about ready to cry. Lovino was then pushed into one room, and Antonio in another room across the hall. It was a nice room, one furnished by someone who didn't have a budget limit obviously. Lovino didn't want to be in this room though, he wanted to be out with his family, happy that they didn't get chosen for another year. That wasn't going to happen.

The door opened quickly, and someone that Lovino hadn't seen in years walked through. A rough voice said that they only had five minutes to talk before they were left alone. Yao Wang, a boy that Lovino had gone to school came forward, holding something out to Lovino. He stared at it, not wanting whatever gift was offered to him. He had never been close to Yao, but his father had a taste for the berries that sprouted in the forest, so they had been acquaintances at least. Yao put his hand out again, obviously not giving Lovino an option about his gift.

"You get to wear a token from your district. Please wear this," Yao muttered. The word please made Lovino look up. Yao had been almost as prideful as he was, they never talked to each other like that.

Lovino finally looked down. It was made of gold, a small wolf center, surrounded by olive branches. The gold from that small little pin could have fed his family for a couple of months at least. At least the animal inside it was something tough instead of girly like a bunny or bird.

"I can't take your pin Yao," Lovino said. It was the first time that he had ever said Yao's name. It felt foreign on his tongue.

"You don't have to take it," Yao declared. He bent down, and pinned the small gold pin to Lovino's shirt before he could even say a word. Yao was out the door before Lovino could say another word. He looked down at his wolf pin, which was crooked in Yao's haste. Lovino straightened it, muttering to himself.

The door opened again. The same gruff voice said they had five minutes before the door closed again. Lovino looked up and saw Bella standing there, tears in her eyes. She ran forward and hugged Lovino. He hugged her tightly back, trying to remember everything about this moment, from the way that she smelled to how warm she was.

"Listen to me Lovi, you have to get to a bow, and you have to stay alive, and you have to-" Already she was rambling.

"Just make sure Feli and Nonno get enough food alright? I can't be there so you have to," Lovino said firmly, cutting her off. She nodded against him, tears falling from her eyes and staining her shirt.

"Just stay alive okay?" she whispered. Lovino didn't answer her.

Bella was gone in a flash as well. Lovino sat down heavily in the chair, already feeling emotionally drained even though his family hadn't even visited him yet. The door opened and closed again, this time his brother was there along with Grandpa Rome. Feliciano ran forward, throwing himself at Lovino just like Bella had not to long ago.

"I don't want you to go!" Feliciano cried, holding tight onto his brother. Lovino gently pulled him away, holding Feliciano at arms length.

"You'll be fine, and Bella will make sure that you get enough to eat okay?" Lovino asked. Feliciano nodded, but he kept crying, the tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Promise you'll win?" he asked with a whimper, brushing away some of the tears with the back of his hand. Lovino smiled a strained smile, it reminded him of when Feliciano was young and he would get injured. He used to brush his tears away the same way back then as well.

"I promise I'll try." It was true, to say the least. Lovino wouldn't go down without a fight.

"That's not good enough fratello!" Feliciano sobbed even louder, clinging to Lovino.

Grandpa Rome looked at his two grandsons, a sad look on his face. He wouldn't cry though, that would be saved for later, when Feliciano was asleep and everything in District 12 was quiet. Lovino looked at his Grandfather, the hard resentment in his eyes falling for a second and showing the scared boy that he was.

"You can't clock out like last time when they died. Feliciano is counting on you, you have to keep him alive," Lovino said firmly. Grandpa Rome nodded, showing he understood. He would make sure that Feliciano lived, even if it meant that he didn't.

"Good," Lovino muttered.

All to soon, his family was gone, and he was taken from the room he had been placed in. Antonio was already waiting for him, tears staining his face, and more obviously on the way. Lovino clenched his jaw, pushing back his own tears. They were going out in front of the people again, he couldn't show weakness like that. Gosh how he wished that he could though. Antonio and him walked side by side towards the one train that came to District 12 before pilling onto the car that was for them. There were no people to wave them goodbye or wish them luck, just a deserted town that looked as if no one had ever lived there before.

Lovino took one last look at the place he called home before he stepped onto the train and towards the new life he was going to have to take on. Hunger Games, here he comes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast list for this chapter (in order of appearance):  
>  **Katniss Everdeen** : Lovino Vargas/South Italy  
>  **Effie Trinket** : Felix Łukasiewicz/Poland  
>  **Peeta Mellark** : Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Spain  
>  **Haymitch Abernathy** : Vash Zwingli/Switzerland

The train was magnificent. Food and cloth lined the tables, everything about it shouted elegance and high stature. He sat down in one of the overly plush chairs, Antonio taking a seat next to him and Felix sitting across from him. Apparently Felix didn't know when to shut up because he just kept talking and talking about the great time that they were going to have before they had to go in the arena. Lovino shot a glance at Antonio, but he didn't look nearly as upset as Lovino felt at all the talking.

"Well, I'll like go and get Vash," Felix suddenly said, standing up rather abruptly. He probably figured out that no one was paying attention.

Lovino and Antonio didn't speak to each other in the time that Felix was gone and Vash wasn't there. Antonio kept glancing at Lovino as if he wanted to start a conversation but never tried, he would just open his mouth and close it a moment later without a sound emerging. Lovino sure as hell wasn't going to start a conversation either way. He was to busy thinking about Vash and the rumors that he had heard about the man. He had heard that ever since he came home from his game he would be drunk most of the time, something about how his trip had been dramatically traumatic. No one ever really talked about Vash to much though.

The door slammed open, and Vash made his presence known among Antonio and Lovino. His shoulder length blonde hair was messy and unkempt and he looked like he had rolled out of bed not five minutes earlier. He gave a glance at Lovino and Antonio, but otherwise ignored them entirely in exchange for focusing on the alcohol that was there. After he poured his drink of some dark brown liquid that Lovino could smell from all the way over where he was sitting he turned to Lovino and Antonio.

"Congratulations, on your great honor," he said sarcastically, bowing at the waist. Then he picked up the entire bottle of alcohol, took a swig out of his drink and walked out of the room as if he was never there.

Lovino and Antonio stared at the door in shock for a moment, neither bothering to say anything. Felix walked into the room, looking around to make sure that Vash wasn't already in the room.

"I couldn't find him, don't worry he'll like show himself soon," Felix said. He then proceeded to go off into another random one sided conversation with himself, not caring who listened. Antonio didn't even make it look like he was listening this time.

Felix talked until the sun lowered into the sky and there was nothing left for him to say. He went off one more time to go and find something or get dinner, Lovino hadn't been paying attention, but he left them alone once more. Lovino turned to Antonio and said one simple sentence.

"We're screwed."

Lovino didn't know what was more disheartening, the fact that Antonio didn't say anything, or the fact that he just silently nodded in agreement.

Lovino walked up to the dining hall in the train that was still moving faster than a speeding bullet to see Felix dressed up in yellow and doing his mak

eup, and surprisingly Antonio talking to a annoyed looking Vash. He walked up to the table that they were sitting at wearily, as if he thought they would just shut him out of the conversation if he came up to fast.

"Lovino!" Antonio said cheerily. Lovino jumped in his skin, briefly noting that it was the first time he had heard Antonio talk in almost a day, the longest that the tanned man was ever known for going without speaking. "I was just talking with Vash about how to find shelter, come and sit."

Antonio patted the spot next to him, and Lovino did take a seat. It was so different to see Vash in this element, where he was eating breakfast like a normal person and not just drinking and snapping at every person that got to close.

"How do you find shelter?" he asked firmly. Vash might scare the shit out of him sometimes, but that really was something that he needed to know in the arena. Vash groaned, ignoring him.

"Pass the jam, I need to wake up before all these damn questions," he growled. Lovino ignored him though, repeating his question in a firmer tone.

Vash shot him a glare of his own, but reached across the table to grab the grape jam. Quick as a whip Lovino grabbed the knife which had been waiting for use and stabbed it into the table, right in between Vash's hand and the jam. Vash, on his part didn't even flinch, just paused for a moment before he reached around the knife to get the jam he so obviously wanted.

"Look boy you want to know how to live? You make people like you. When people like you, you get sponsors and when you get sponsors you get life saving food in the middle of the game, when you need it the most. So all the information in the world isn't going to make a difference if you can't make people like you," he snapped. Lovino stared at him in shock.

"Oh not what you expected? Well get used to this. It's not a game, it's a television show, and what matters is if your the most popular character."

Lovino didn't say anything, just glared at the floor. He could hear Vash grinning smugly to himself. He also noticed that whatever good mood Antonia had been in for the moment had completely dissolved. They sat in silence for a moment. Of course, Felix decided to interrupt that.

"We're here!" he sang, jumping over to the window. Antonio jumped up as well, looking at the amazing scenery and the Capitol. Lovino and Vash just sat there though, Vash eating and Lovino watching the other two males who were way to excited for this.

They passed through a tunnel. When it ended they reached the final location, where they would be dropped off and lead to the building where they would stay. Yet the place was jammed with people, all of them waving and cheering at them and looking more excited than Antonio and Felix together. Antonio waved back at them hesitantly, and when they waved back at him even more he smiled. He was basking in the attention.

"Lovino, come here, this is so cool!" he said excitedly. Lovino didn't move from his spot.

Antonio might have seemed like he had given up, like he knew that he had no chance, but as Lovino watched him wave at the people and laugh, he realized that Antonio was doing exactly what Vash had just told him to do, he was making people like him. Antonio had done anything but given up, and was still fighting for his life, even if that meant leaving Lovino behind.

"You need to be more like him," Vash grumbled through a bite of toast. Lovino didn't even have the heart to glare at him this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast List for this Chapter (in order of appearance):
> 
> Katniss Everdeen: Lovino Vargas/South Italy
> 
> Peeta Melark: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Spain
> 
> Haymitch Abernathy: Vash Zwingli/Switzerland
> 
> Cinna: Francis Bonnefoy/France
> 
> President Snow: Ivan Braginsky/Russia

Lovino Vargas pitied every single girl who felt she needed to shave and wax and do all the things that his makeup team felt they needed to do to him. After five minutes he could barely move they were holding him down so hard, and the skin of his legs and arms felt as if it was burning from the waxing.

They also felt the need to shave his eyes brows, tame his curl (which of course wouldn't listen to them), and even dye some of his skin so that it was all even. He felt as if he had been here for hours letting them do whatever they wanted, because if he didn't they would strap him down and that would be the end of it and he would have to go through it all anyways. Really he just had to lie back and accept his fate.

That didn't stop him from hearing the whispers though, as they gossiped about the other players, including Lovino himself. Lovino heard of how a boy from District One had huge eyebrows and a bad attitude, how they kept losing the small boy from Eleven, and that Antonio was the nicest boy that they had here in a while. Lovino tried to hear more, but every time they got close or thought he was listening they stopped talking.

Finally though he was ready to meet his stylist. Lovino asked questions, like why was all this prep work necessary, but they ignored him like usual. He didn't miss the looks they shared amongst themselves, he knew they thought they were above him. And yet he couldn't really bring himself to care what they thought. Somehow the pink hair made it so he couldn't take them that seriously.

His stylist was a man by the name of Francis Bonnefoy, and Lovino couldn't decide if hated him more or less than his makeup crew as he came strutting into the room. He had shoulder length blonde hair, something very unusual for his district, and he walked in as if he owned the place. Francis didn't seem to have a problem with personal space, he came right up to Lovino and moved his limbs around checking Lovino from every angle to make sure he was perfect.

"I think you were very brave you know," Francis finally said, as he turned Lovino's head from side to side, "there's not a lot of people who would volunteer for this kind of game."

"Like you care. Another part of the capitol here to make me look pretty for the cameras," Lovino spat out, though his heart warmed at the words. He clenched his fists as Francis finally took his hands away, letting him free and able to move on his own.

Francis just laughed at his snappy comment, placing his own hands on his hips. "Whatever you want to think is fine with me. Despite what you think, I actually asked for your district," Francis finished with a touch to Lovino's nose to finish off the point. Lovino didn't respond.

"Now, what do you think we should do for the ceremony?" Francis asked him, tapping his chin that had a bit of fuzz on it. Lovino distantly thought it was the only hair he had seen that wasn't on someone's head.

"It has to be with the districts right? Our district is coal," Lovino answered distantly. He was thinking back from previous years, everything was always a black outfit with other dark accents. One year the tributes from his district didn't even wear clothes, they were paraded around naked with black dust and hard hats covering them.

"Actually I was thinking of something with a little more of a…spark."

Antonio was dressed in the same outfit as he was, though while Lovino's was a bit more form fitting, Antonio had a bit more room to breathe and move. Francis was there fixing up last minute details, as well Vash was standing around looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but standing with the two teenagers. Felix was on the phone, talking to someone and seeming to get really irritated at what the person on the other line was telling him.

"Done! Now when you get on stage, to trigger the reaction, just touch in some way," Lovino made a face, "Maybe hold hands?"

Antonio nodded with his smile that returned and wouldn't leave, while Lovino tried to think of some way to get out of this. He thought back to his brother who was going to be watching this, and his grandfather and friends back at District 12, and thought maybe it would send a message that he was okay.

"Tributes stand ready! The ceremony is about to begin!" a voice announced, and Felix ushered them into the chariot that they were to be riding without a pause. His phone conversation ended, and he was now looking as chipper as ever.

The chariot lurched forward with a shock, and Lovino gripped the edge with a tight grip to maintain his balance. He glanced behind him to see Felix waving, Vash looking ready to fall asleep, and Francis making a motion with his hands. Antonio must have looked back and seen the same action, because the chariot hadn't even gone through the doorway before Antonio leaned over a little and grasped his hand.

The warmth that spread through his hand at the first real human contact he had in weeks was nothing compared to the warmth he felt spreading through his costume as it erupted into flames, licking at his skin but not leaving a burn behind. Lovino looked at his hands and arms, admiring the way that the technology worked to create such a real effect. He couldn't help the smile that went over his face, he looked at Antonio, seeing the same smile on his face as well.

Before a word of protest could be brought out Antonio raised their joined hands. Lovino tried to yank his hand out of his grip but the other man wouldn't let go. Then he heard the roar of the crowd, their cheering at their actions, and he stopped resisting to look at them.

'You make people like you.' the voice of Vash rang through Lovino's head. He had a chance right now to make people like him. Lovino raised his other hand, waving passionately to the people there. He imagined that his brother and grandfather were there in the crowd, and that he was only waving to them. Soon enough, they were at the stage, and the President stood up to address everyone.

"Greetings Tributes," he began. Lovino shuddered, he could almost feel the President staring down right at him. Antonio squeezed his hand a bit, and it calmed him a bit. "Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games. I'm sure you'll find this year to be more exciting than ever.

"And remember, may the odds be ever in your favor."

It wasn't more than a moment later that they were whisked away and brought back to the main room. Vash gave them a short congratulations, Felix whispered excitedly about the room they were about to go to, and Francis wouldn't stop talking about his outfit and how it went off without a hitch. Lovino didn't know when or if he let go of Antonio's hand, but all he recognized was he missed the warmth of it when it was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast List for this Chapter:
> 
> Katniss Everdeen: Lovino Vargas/South Italy
> 
> Peeta Melark: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Spain
> 
> Haymitch Abbernathy: Vash Zwingli/Switzerland
> 
> Effie Trinket: Felix Łukasiewicz/Poland

"Tomorrow the training begins. Three days with the other tributes, and then one last evening where you can show the Gamemakers in private what you're made of," Vash told them as they traveled up the elevator. Lovino fidgeted in place, his outfit was beginning to feel hot and constricting, he just wanted to go and take it off.

"Since you're from Twelve, you get the top suite. In other words, the penthouse," Felix said as the elevator doors opened. Antonio and Lovino were greeted with a suite larger than they imagined, fully furnished with furniture in fabrics they didn't even know existed. The moved slowly into the room, looking at the three separate rooms that were all visible.

To the right there was a sitting room with a large television that they would be watching reports from the Capital on. It had a white fur rug, and a large black leather couch to lounge on. In the next room was a sitting room, a couple of fashion magazines sitting on the table, and it was all right by the largest window, offering a spectacular view of the buildings below. The last room was the dining room, with a large table that could hold at least ten people and lime green chairs that added a splash of color to the black table.

Felix quickly showed Lovino his room, and he barely looked around, his eyes falling on the dresser he was sure contained clothes for him. Sure enough when he opened the drawers there were a variety of clothes. Lovino picked up the first shirt and pants he saw, putting them on after stripping himself of his extravagant outfit. After he changed, he finally looked around at the room that he would be calling his for the next couple days.

Someone decorated his room in natural colors, dark greens and browns that reminded him of the woods near home. He had a large bed, like the one he would share with Feliciano at home. Except this time he had to share it with no one, he was by himself. His dresser was large and full, with a mirror at the top that reflected his entire room. He could tell if he moved it to the right just a little, it would show him the door while he was lying on the bed.

Felix came and retrieved him soon enough, and Lovino went to eat dinner with everyone else. It was quiet at first, until Francis started to make small talk with Felix, asking him where he got his outfit and how did he dye his hair. Felix replied avidly to all his questions and asked a few of his own. Vash made a face at their antics and turned to Lovino and Antonio.

"We can either have you two train together or separately," he stated. Lovino thought it would be better to train separately, but Antonio answered first.

"Together would be nice," he said. By now his smile had returned, and Lovino was certain that if you didn't see it when he was frowning, you would have never thought it was possible for him to frown.

"Fine, where do your strengths lie?" Vash asked. He cut into his lamb, harder than was necessary, and Lovino could hear his knife scrape against the fine china.

"Lovino is really good with a bow," Antonio spoke again before Lovino could even open his mouth. Lovino shot Antonio a glare, to which the other man just shrugged.

"Antonio is strong, really strong. He can lift a hundred pound bag of flour without a problem," Lovino spat out. If Antonio wanted to play that game he could play as well. Antonio might know a bit more about Lovino, but Lovino still knew some things about Antonio.

Vash raised a brown when he noticed Lovino's seemingly irritation. "That's fine. When you practice with the other trainees don't show them that. Go learn some skills, practice with other weapons, just don't show what you're great at. Save it for the Gamemakers on the last day."

Vash turned back to his meal, eating calmly now that he could easily ignore the chatter still going on between Francis and Felix. Antonio also turned back to his meal, and started eating his meal as well. Lovino on the other hand didn't think he could eat another bite. His lamb, which once was juicy and unlike anything he ever had before, tasted like ash in his mouth, drying it out and making it hard to swallow.

With a bit of remorse he put his napkin on his plate and left the room, ignoring Felix's questions and shutting the door to his room and lying down on his bed. His bed was soft and warm, but he couldn't get comfortable. It wasn't the bed he shared with Feliciano, there was no body heat beside him, or soft snores, there was only the sounds he could hear from the city below, and noises from the people outside his room.

A large sigh escaped his lips as he sat up, back against the headboard and ankles crossed. There was nothing in his room to watch or do, nor was there anything else for him to look at. Yet looking around he spotted a remote near him, and gently picked it up. There wasn't a television anywhere in the room, so he had no idea what it could control. Experimentally, he pressed the power button, wondering what would happen.

His window flickered before turning bright, then there was the sight of the desert. It looked as if Lovino could walk right through the glass and have his toes meet hot sand. He pressed another button, and the scenery changed, quickly flickering over to sight the city during the daytime, with people laughing and walking around with fancy dogs. Lovino stares at it for a while, looking at the people and their strange colors, until he sees the loop and presses the button one more time.

Lovino was greeted with the sight of the woods, light spilling pleasantly through the branches and birds tweeting. A path was there in front of him, and he wanted nothing more than to reach through and walk through the woods, talking a long hike home and away from his suite. After a few moments he threw the remote down, letting it crash to the floor with a dull thump as it hit the carpet. The screen flickered off, as if sensing his mood.

Outside in the city below, the sun had set, and Lovino briefly wondered how long he had sat there in the dark. Everyone was most likely off to bed, and he couldn't stand being in his now stuffy room for a moment longer. He rushed out of the room and was down the hall before his door even shut.

He had been right. There was no one there. The lights were off, and everyone seemed was in their suite in a room all to themselves. Lovino spotted a window like the one in his room, except this one had a ledge one could sit on. Gingerly Lovino sat down in the spot, pulling his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. he curled in on himself as much as possible, barely taking up any room on the ledge beside's a small corner.

"Can't sleep either?" a very recognizable voice said behind him. Lovino jumped, wrapping his arms tighter around his knees and lifting his head to look at Antonio, who stood behind him.

"No," came Lovino's short reply. He didn't notice his heart was beating rapidly until he rested his head on his knees once more and tried to ignore Antonio.

"I don't know how they expect us too. We have to go face the people who are trying to kill us tomorrow," Antonio spoke once more, obviously trying to create conversation. Lovino didn't respond, just kept staring out the window. Antonio sat next to him, back leaning against the wall, and knees bent so he was sitting on the ledge as well.

"You're going to win, you know," Antonio said. Lovino's head snapped up, and he turned to look at Antonio with astonishment on his face. Antonio simply smiled at him.

"Why the hell would you say that?" Lovino questioned, letting venom seep into his voice. Antonio shrugged, and went back to looking outside.

"When my mama came to see me, as we were leaving, she said 'we might actually have a chance this year', and I knew she wasn't talking about me," Antonio replied. Lovino flinched at the words, wondering what it was like to hear your own mother say she didn't believe you would come back. Lovino didn't reply.

He and Antonio stayed silent for a long while after that. Eventually their eyes grow heavy, and though Lovino tries to blink away the heaviness from his eyes, he can't, and he slowly falls asleep on the ledge with his head still resting on his knees. He wakes up the next morning in his bed, clothes still on but under the warm blankets, and wonders if it was Antonio who brought him, or one of the servants. He isn't sure which option he likes better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast list for this chapter:
> 
> Katniss Everdeen: Lovino Vargas/South Italy
> 
> Peeta Melark: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Spain
> 
> Cato: Alfred Jones/United States of America
> 
> Rue: Matthew Williams/Canada

Vash left them a simple task when they went to training on the first day. His simple instruction was to watch, learn, and not reveal any of their own strengths. It was easy to follow, the other tributes glared at the pair and stared at them as they moved through the training area. Already they had been through three different stations, coasting through some easier than others.

Lovino didn't touch the weapons, instead moving through the camouflage with some difficulty. Antonio breezed through this section with ease, telling Lovino how he used to decorate things in his house, and decorate the cakes while his family played. He showed Lovino how to mix colors and blend even bright colors to make a more natural green. By the end Lovino knew how to make any shade out of the rainbow, from natural berries they could find.

Yet Lovino watched the other people snicker from behind them. He could hear them talking about how they wouldn't pick up a weapon, that they must have been weak. With every stand they move to and from, he could hear their voices following him back and forth. Antonio didn't seem to notice the hushed whispered.

As they were tying knots and learning snares, Lovino felt his blood boiling, "Can't you hear them?" he muttered to Antonio. The other man was leaning towards the knot in his hands, fingers digging into to the nooks and crannies trying to get the knot to loosen up.

"I can hear just fine," Antonio muttered, eyes not leaving the knot. Lovino ripped it out of Antonio's hands, before tugging on one of the strings and making the knot fall apart in his hands. Antonio frowned in confusion, staring at the pieces of sting that now littered the floor.

"Their talking about us!" Lovino hissed. Antonio finally met his eyes.

"So what?" he replied. Lovino groaned in frustration.

"So they're going to go into the arena with idea that we're an easy target. Go and prove them wrong!" Lovino ended his statement with a shove at Antonio's shoulder, barely moving the other man.

"Vash said not to!" Antonio whined. Lovino glared, but was a bit surprised when Antonio smiled at him.

"Who gives a fuck what Antonio thinks. Go throw one of those big boulders or something," Lovino spat out, a little annoyed by his companion. Antonio laughed, but he walked over to where they kept the steel balls meant to help with strength training. With ease he picked up one of the biggest one's, and threw it over his shoulder right at some of the career tributes. He missed them, and instead hit one of the racks holding other weapons. The whispers stopped, met with surprised glances.

Antonio could have skipped back to where Lovino was waiting, for all of what Lovino would have noticed. Lovino's eyes were glued to another tributes, one of the careers Antonio had almost hit. He was tall with bright blue eyes, blond hair and a cowlick. The most noticeable point about his appearance though was the glasses that sat on his nose. They were extremely rare in his district, only affordable by the rich.

The career stared at Lovino with a smirk on his face, and eyes that screamed murder. Lovino could barely feel Antonio's hand on his arm or hear him saying his name. He could only see the cold blue eyes of the career tribute who was still staring at him. He only looked away when another career touched the arm of the boy with cold blue eyes, and the first career was dragged away by the other.

"Lovino are you okay?" Antonio asked again. Lovino could finally hear him.

"I'm fine. Do you want to know the secret to this knot or what?" Lovino snapped. He felt a chill go down his spine from the memory of that boy with the bright blue eyes. He ignored the way Antonio reached over and put his hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly. Lovino tried, but he couldn't ignore how the warmth from that hand erased that chill in moments.

Lovino and Antonio glanced over at the loft above them that held the Gamemakers above them. They looked down in interest for a moment, but the moment they realized nothing was happening the Gamemakers turned back to their food and drinks, talking to each other. Lovino pretended he never looked up in the first place.

After Antonio managed to figure out the basics of the knot that previously confused him, they moved onto food and plants. It was easy to identify which ones were edible and which one's weren't, so Lovino didn't spend much time on that part. Antonio seemed to just follow him as the two went over to the next part and looked at bread that was spread out before them.

"Each one represents a different district. This one here is the one we make in our district the most because it's the easiest," Antonio said, picking up a plain looking loaf of bread. Lovino scrunched his brows together, knowing quite well about that part.

"Which one is for what district then?" he asked. Antonio smiled before showing Lovino each and every loaf of bread and where it came from. For the rest of the day they avoided the weapons and the other tributes. That didn't stop the other tributes from having problems though.

Included in the drama was one tribute injuring another, a missing knife that almost broke out a fight between a career and a boy from one of the other tributes, and a certain person who it seemed was following around Antonio and Lovino.

Lovino first noticed the strange boy when he glanced around the training area and his eyes met bright blue. For a moment he almost thought it was the career from earlier, but after a moment he realized that it wasn't the same boy. He was much smaller, with flowing blond hair and a curl that reminded Lovino very much of his own. Almost as soon as their eyes met, the boy shied away, moving away from Lovino.

Antonio chucked when he noticed, "Someone's got an admirer," he cooed, nudging Lovino's shoulder. Lovino frowned and pushed him away, ignoring his companion for the time being.

Training ended and Lovino saw more of the smaller boy and less of the career he had met eyes with. Soon enough, three days had passed and it was time for their final assessment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast list for this chapter: (in order of appearance)
> 
> Katniss Everdeen: Lovino Vargas/South Italy
> 
> Peeta Melark: Antonio Fernadez Carriedo/Spain
> 
> Haymitch Abernathy: Vash Zwingli/Switzerland
> 
> Effie Trinket: Felix Łukasiewicz/Poland
> 
> Caesar Flickerman: Elizabeta Hedervary/Hungray
> 
> Seneca Crane: Natalia Braginski/Belarus

"Lovino Vargas."

The voice reached the last pair waiting for their assessment. Lovino stood, trying to ignore the tremor that shook through his hands and the way the chill of the room ran down his spine. The large gate which closed off one room from the next opened slowly, and Lovino walked slowly towards it.

"Lovino," Antonio spoke, gaining the attention of his fellow district mate. Lovino turned slowly, all his moves deliberate.

"Good luck," Antonio said. Lovino bowed his head, the tremors in his hands slightly leaving his hands and his steps a bit steadier. He walked through the gates and listened as they closed behind him.

The room he walked into was large and spacious, a stage set up above the area. Lovino stared at the people on the stage, they were walking and talking, no one seemed to notice he even entered the room. Everyone there was seeming to have a good time, laughing and smiling. Lovino walked up to the stage where he saw a bow sitting near the corner of it. It was meant for him, it was the only thing there besides the targets on the other side of the room.

"Lovino Vargas," he spoke loudly, to get their attention, "District 12."

The people stopped talking, even just for a moment, turning to him and letting him have their full attention. Lovino nodded in appreciation, before he picked up the bow. He gave a few experimental tugs at the string, testing the firmness and the flexibility of the bow. Lovino reached over and took one of the arrows that was waiting for him, walked over to the target area, notched the arrow, and let it fly.

The arrow sank itself about six inches away from the place he wanted to. The target was a cutout of a human, so he landed in a non-lethal area near the head. He gave a sigh of frustration, not even glancing at the judges before he grabbed another arrow and took aim once again. This time the arrow went right where he wanted it to, sailing dead center in the head of his target. Lovino smirked proudly, looking to see what the judges thought of his new work.

Except they weren't thinking anything about him. They were back to talking amongst themselves and eating their food while laughing. No one was glancing in his direction, no one saw him sink the bow in his target, no one even seemed to care.

Lovino growled low in his throat, clenching and unclenching his hand around his bow. They were sitting above him, not even caring as he tried to participate in their games, tried to give into their ways. Yet they didn't even care.

"Who bought a pig?" a light female voice sounded. Lovino's eyes watched the female with long silver hair and a dark blue dress question the others. Some of the men laughed at her question, as they began to dig into the meal.

He could feel himself snap as they began to eat and laugh even louder. No one even glanced in his direction. He couldn't think, he could hardly breathe. He grabbed another arrow from the case, aimed, and fired right in the mouth of the pig where the apple sat. Silence descended over the area, nothing could be said. They stared at him.

"Thank you," he snarled out, "for your consideration."

Lovino walked away, still holding his bow, before he threw it on the ground without even bothering to break his stride. He wanted to rest, not to think about what they were doing or how he was going to get an earful from Felix later on.

* * *

"You said what?!" Felix shouted. Lovino flinched away from the loud noise. Felix was pacing back and forth in front of him, a barrage of pink glory in all its fury. Antonio sat next to Lovino, and though he hadn't done anything wrong, it didn't stop Felix from blaming the other male.

"They weren't paying any attention to me! This is my life on the line here," Lovino growled. Felix stopped in his antics, placing his hands on his hips and glaring down at Lovino.

"Oh heaven forbid you forget this thing called manners," Felix moaned sarcastically. Lovino rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Felix for a while.

"And you, how come you didn't stop him?" Felix rounded on Antonio. Antonio looked from side to side, his chocolate eyes wide. Lovino snickered, glad that the attention wasn't on him anymore.

"How was I going to know he would do that?" Antonio asked. Felix paused for a moment.

"You know him you should have predicted this kind of thing!" Felix yelled with a flutter of his hands. Just then Vash entered the room, and Antonio was let off the hook.

"Where have you been? Did you hear what Lovino did?" Felix rushed at the other blonde man. Vash looked from Felix to Lovino, both of them waiting for his reply.

"Nice job," Vash said sullenly. He had other things on his mind obviously.

"Nice job?!" Felix screeched. Vash winced at the sound.

"Look they'll either love it or they'll hate it. What else can they do?" he answered. "Now be quite they're about to how the results."

Felix did indeed quite down, he plopped himself down right next to Francis, who had been extremely quite as to avoid getting yelled at, and crossed his arms with a pout. Almost as soon as he was quite, Vash turned the television on to see the results.

A bright looking woman with long, shiny brown hair was shown on the television. She wore a bright green dress with an apron, and she smiled brightly into the camera. Lovino thought she looked a bit too normal to work for the capitol.

"And welcome back, we're just about to find out the scores of our favorite District members. Let's begin shall we?

From District One, Alfred…with a score of 10…."

Lovino tuned out the voice. It would be a long wait until they finally got to his District with the way Elizabeta, as her nametag indicated, was talking so slowly. Once he finally felt Antonio begin to tense he knew his District was coming up.

"Now comes District Eleven….Tim with a score of 9…and Matthew with a score of 8."

Antonio sucked in a huge breath once he noticed his face was now on the screen. He hoped that it would be a great score, nothing low like a six or a seven. Elizabeta seemed to take even longer this time, looking over the card in front of her for the answers.

"Finally we have District 12….Antonio with a score of 8!"

Everyone relaxed. Felix seemed to lose all the fight that had been in his fight before, he now patted Antonio on the back and told him that an eight wasn't bad, they could certainly work with that.

"Now, Lovino, the boy on fire with a score of…" Elizabeta paused, looking up at the camera with her eyebrows raised, "a score of 11."

Utter and complete silence for a long moment before Francis started clapping and everyone else started joining in. Even Vash gave Lovino a smile and a chuckle. Antonio was smiling brighter than even when he had found out his own score. Lovino was sitting in shock, as Antonio put his arm around him and hugged him.

"I thought they hated me…" Lovino whispered, completely and utterly relieved.

Francis stood, holding a glass of champagne loosely in his hand. "To Lovino Vargas the boy on fire," he announced and everyone stood, clicking their glasses together and reveling in a small victory.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast list for this chapter: (in order of appearance)
> 
> Katniss Everdeen: Lovino Vargas/South Italy
> 
> Peeta Melark: Antonio Fernadez Carriedo/Spain
> 
> Haymitch Abernathy: Vash Zwingli/Switzerland
> 
> Effie Trinket: Felix Łukasiewicz/Poland
> 
> Caesar Flickerman: Elizabeta Hedervary/Hungray

Lovino woke with a sickening feeling in his stomach. He skipped breakfast, thinking of the way he would be stared at by Antonio, or how the food would most likely feel sitting in his stomach. Tonight was the interview night, where he would go on stage with Elizabeta and be questioned until he couldn't breathe, his entire life put on display, if only for a few minutes.

He stayed in bed, only leaving when Felix burst into his room and demanded that he come out, so that he could finally prepare. Food was shoved into face something with eggs and red sauce that burned his tongue but somehow left a good taste there. He swallowed the food before he had time to think about it, ignoring Felix as he couched him on what to do during the interview.

"Smile!" Felix motioned with his hands to put a smile there, Lovino just stared.

"Why do I try?" he almost groaned.

After a red flurry of fabic, Lovino found himself standing in front of a mirror with Francis standing in front of him to block his view. He was humming as he pulled and twisted fabric, finally getting the effects and textures that he wanted. Lovino didn't say much, the eggs he had earlier now turning horribly in his stomach. With a couple more tugs and looks at his hair, Francis seemed to dub him ready and stepped aside.

Lovino knew what he was wearing was red, but he didn't realize how red it was. Every shade of the color red seemed to be there, with the lightest shades being at his chest over his heart, and the darkest being at his wrists and ankles. The vest underneath his suit was bright orange, complimenting the colors well. In his hair were very light red highlights, ones that would be washed out tonight when he finally took a shower.

"You like?" Francis asked. Lovino looked over at the mirror once more before he looked back at Francis, and seeing a vulnerability there that hadn't been there before. Lovino nodded, trying his best to give a smile. Francis smiled brightly at him.

"Lovino!" an excited voice called from behind him. Antonio was following behind Felix, looking almost as anxious as Lovino felt. His heart went out for a bit of sympathy for the other man.

"Now it's just a few minutes. Are you both ready?" Felix asked.

Lovino felt bile rise in his throat. It burned, and he felt panic for a moment that he would ruin everything and throw up everywhere. Instead he let his eyes fall to the ground and focused on the crack in the floor. He briefly heard more tributes enter the area where they were waiting, and heard Antonio affirm that they were ready.

"As you are from District Twelve, you get to go last," Vash explained, coming out of almost nowhere. Lovino swallowed, trying to relax. "You'll be the last ones they get to see, make it count."

They were placed in a line, with Lovino standing in front of Antonio. He let his shoulder rest against the cold wall, trying his best to ignore the way the other tributes were slowly going on stage and the line was getting shorter in front of him. He caught snippets of conversation from the other interviews. He noticed certain things, like how one boy from eight was quiet, and how the tributes from career districts were all quiet, letting their stature and scores do their talking.

When his turn was up, the stairs looked a mile high. He slowly climbed them as Elizabeta let the younger boy from District Eleven off stage and was getting ready to call him up. His heartbeat was rushing through his ears, pounding and blocking out almost everything else.

He walked slowly after Elizabeta called his name, along with his newest title of the boy on fire. Everyone clapped and cheered, but to Lovino it sounded like a dull roar, like the roar the waterfall near his home let out. His steps were long and measured, and when he finally reached Elizabeta he took the hand she offered, sitting down in almost perfect synchronization. As soon a she sat, he looked out onto the crowd, and for a moment, he thought he would be sick all over again.

"Lovino?" A voice snapped through, and Lovino looked at Elizabeta with a confused looked. Elizabeta looked concerned for a moment, but then a smile broke out onto her features.

"Looks like someone has stage fright," she said to the crowd, and they laughed Lovino let out a smile as well, taking deep breaths as well to keep calm.

"Now what is your favorite thing about the Capitol?" Elizabeta asked, and Lovino felt his mind go blank.

"The food," he blurted out, because he could feel the seconds ticking by. Elizabeta laughed, and so did the crowd, and Lovino let out a bark of laughter too, despite how it made his stomach turn.

"Well it is quite a change isn't it?" she asked, "But I think what we all want to talk about is your entrance here."

The crowd grew quiet.

"Those flames were so amazing, were they real?" she asked eagerly. Lovino inclined his head.

"They were," he answered, ignoring the way some of the crowd gasped. "Actually, do you want to see them now?"

Elizabeta nodded her head frantically, knowing that it was most likely safe. Lovino stood on shaky feet and spread out his arms, touching his fingers to the cuff of his suit, touching the button that was hidden in the button, just as Francis showed him earlier. He saw the flash of flames and heard the crowd gasp. For a moment, he wondered what he must look like, with flames around his shoulders and arms.

Once the crowd seemed to have its fill, he pressed the button and the flames disappeared. Elizabeta was standing and clapping, and before Lovino could take his next breathe he was ushered to the side of the stage where all the other tributes were waiting for him. Lovino glanced around at the crowd, looking for Francis and Vash and Felix were sitting.

Antonio walked on stage with much more confidence than Lovino felt he had in his entire body. He shook hands with Elizabeta and sat down gracefully, laughing and even waving at the crowd. They ate it up, looking at him with enjoyment and happiness. It made Lovino a bit more nervous, knowing that he was getting the sponsors.

"Well, look at you, you fit in right here with the Capitol right well, don't you?" Elizabeta asked with joy. Antonio nodded happily.

"I can't say that I don't like it," he answered brightly.

"Who wouldn't?" she asked the crowd, they roared in agreement. Lovino's face pinched.

"Now, Antonio, do you have someone special waiting for you at home?"

This time Antonio's face pinched, he looked uncomfortable for just a moment. Then he changed, and his face turned into something akin to sadness. Lovino didn't like it, he wanted the smile back that normally seemed to grace his face by default.

"Well there is this one person," Antonio answered slowly, as if he really didn't want to share. "I've had a crush on him since forever."

"Him?" Elizabeta almost squealed. The crowd below was almost as jittery, all hanging onto his every word. Lovino tried to ignore the pain in his chest that formed at the words.

"Well I'm sure that once you go home then he'll be all over you right?" she said with a laugh. Antonio only slightly grinned.

"I don't really think that would work here," Antonio answered with a sigh. Elizabeta softened instantly.

"Why not?"

"Because he came here with me," Antonio answered.

Lovino felt his heart stop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast list for this chapter: (in order of appearance)
> 
> Katniss Everdeen: Lovino Vargas/South Italy
> 
> Peeta Melark: Antonio Fernadez Carriedo/Spain
> 
> Haymitch Abernathy: Vash Zwingli/Switzerland

The crowd went wild, the other tributes stared. All Lovino could think of was what Antonio was saying as Elizabeta shooed him off stage and the other man went and sat down next to him. Lovino stared at him, hoping that the other one would give him some kind of hint about this. Antonio stared at the crowd ahead though, not even seeming to glance at Lovino. Finally the stage went dark and they were all ushered away. Lovino was glad he wasn't aquainted with anyone from other Districts, he would probably be getting stared at right now if he even went out of the way to talk to one of them.

They stood in the elevator in stony silence, the sickness in Lovino's stomach seeming to have disappeared. The elevator shot up to the twelfth floor where they Francis and Vash and Felix would be waiting for them. The last floor zipped by them with a ding, nad the elevator doors slid open.

And that's when Lovino couldn't take the silence anymore. With a ferocious push he slammed into Antonio, sending the other tumbling to the ground, with enough force to slide on the smooth tile and crashing into the table near. Luckily there was nothing on it, but the table fell to the ground with a loud clatter that gathered everyone's attention.

"What the fuck was that?" Lovino screeched, stomping towards the other man. Antonio almost cowered, curving into himself before he seemed to think that Lovino wouldn't really hurt him. He changed his mind in a heartbeat when Lovino landed a swift kick to his stomach.

"That is enough!" Vash shouted as he pulled Lovino back, whose foot was ready and drawing back to land another kick. Antonio gathered himself and pulled off of the ground, looking at Lovino with as much shock as he could manage through the pain. His hand was still resting on his stomach.

"He was doing the right thing," Vash explained hastily, Lovino opened his mouth to argue, "I can sell the poor lovers from District Twelve."

" _Sell?"_ Lovino repeated incredulously. Vash nodded. Antonio was still rubbing his hand over where Lovino kicked him.

"Yes, sell. Have you learned nothing here? How do you win? You get people to like you," Vash explained.

Lovino left before he could think of anything else, before he could say anything else. He went to his room and stripped off the red suit which had once seemed to glamorous, but now weighed on his shoulders and back. With deep breathes to keep calm, he crawled underneath the blankets and nothing but his boxers on.

For a long while, he took deep shuddering breathes, ignoring the way the sheets smelled like artificial flowers and the way Antonio invaded his thoughts. He breathed and breathed until he felt like his chest was going to explode, and let it all out in one shuddering breathe. He thought it might be the closest that he would let himself get to crying that night.

* * *

He dreamed of fire and burning heat. He was in the arena surrounded in dust and sand, while the sun beat down on him from above. It was just like the arena last year, where the desert and ruins were thought to make a good arena, but instead over half of the tributes died of dehydration. Lovino could feel his throat parched from the heat.

He glanced to his left. Nothing but sand and ruins but his eyes were heavy, and every time he blinked it was harder to keep his eyes open. He felt as if his skin was on fire.

He moved his head slowly and looked to the right. Antonio was lying next to him, skin burned from the sun and eyes closed. He knew immediately that the other man was dead. The maggots crawling around his skin and in the dirt next to him was enough for that. He almost looked alive the way the maggots crawled under his skin and made it look as if he was still moving.

Lovino sat up with difficulty, ignoring the way his bones creaked as if he had been lying in the sun with Antonio's dead body for weeks instead of hours. He pushed his way up to his knees, only then noticing that his hand was entwined with Antonio's, fingers entwined together. His other hand reached over slowly to pull the other away.

Suddenly the hand entwined with his tightened, the fingers creaking with a sickening crunch. Lovino tried pulling away, but the hand wouldn't let go, the fingers tightening even more every time he tugged even a little.

"Lovino…" a harsh voice sounded out. Lovino looked down at what once was Antonio.

His eyes were open but they held no life. His open mouth was a black pit, with nothing there but maggots falling down the back of his throat. His teeth were white and stark against the darkness there, the gums receding and some of the teeth shaking as the blackened tongue poked at them. Lovino tugged harder at his hand, trying to free himself.

"Why did you let me die?" the voice that wasn't Antonio cracked out, hand tightening around his wrist until he thought it might snap.

"Why did you let me die Lovino?"

All Lovino could do was swallow to try to wet his dry throat as Antonio sat up just like him and leaned forward, until their chests were almost touching.

"I loved you," the fake Antonio croaked, before leaning in and closing the gap.

Lovino woke with his wrist still hurting and his throat parched. For a moment the heat of the blankets was suffocating and he thought he was there back in the desert. But his room was dark, and there was nothing but sheets and warm air.

He pushed himself out of bed the moment his breathing was controlled, storming out of his room and down the hall. All he wanted was a bit of food and cold water to drink and soothe his throat. As he padded down the hall and into the kitchen, he passed by a figure that was sitting in a window sill where he had once had a conversation before.

Antonio sat there looking out at the Capitol with sadness across his features. Lovino walked past him quickly, the image of Antonio lying dead next to him was still fresh in his mind. He grabbed a glass of water and a bit of food. He guzzled down the water quickly, and walked over to Antonio, his couple of pieces of bread quickly being eaten by him. He offered one to Antonio as he sat down beside the man, and Antonio took one.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded. Antonio nodded a bit as well, showing he heard.

They sat in silence for a bit, snacking on bread quietly. Lovino shifted a bit uncomfortably, knowing that he should apologize for what he did earlier.

"I'm sorry, you know, for kicking you," Lovino mumbled out, not looking at Antonio as he said it. Antonio sighed.

"I'm sorry too, it's just Vash wanted your reaction to be real…" Antonio explained. Lovino was the one nodding this time to show he understood. He didn't ask if it was real or fake, and Antonio didn't tell him.

"Tomorrow's the big day huh?" Antonio spoke again when it seemed the silence was too much.

"We're going to be fine," Lovino reassured, even though he didn't believe the words himself.

"I just want to show them they don't own me," he voiced, "I don't want to be a pawn in their games here."

Lovino nodded his agreement, not saying anything before he went off to bed. The haunting image of Antonio lying dead in his dream in the desert still fresh in his mind. Silently though, he wished Antonio luck.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast list for this chapter: (in order of appearance)
> 
> Katniss Everdeen: Lovino Vargas/South Italy
> 
> Peeta Melark: Antonio Fernadez Carriedo/Spain
> 
> Cinna: Francis Bonnefoy/France

His arm still stung from where they injected the tracker into it. If he pressed down, he could feel the hard piece of plastic resting against the muscle. The other tributes had gone their own ways long ago, and he waited in a room alone while Francis got the clothes that they issued for him in the arena ready. It consisted of a warm thermal jacket and long pants, with a plain black shirt to go along with that as well. The boots it came with fit perfectly, and Lovino let Francis dress him without complaint, his own hands shaking too much to even zip up the jacket.

"If I was allowed to bet, I would bet on you," Lovino nodded in thanks, though his throat felt too constricted to get out the words.

Francis didn't seem to need words, as he zipped up Lovino's jacket up part way and surveyed his work. For a moment Lovino thought this might be the last time he would see Francis, even though the other man had been annoying at times, he had done everything he could to help Lovino. Yet he couldn't think of one thing to say, he just stared up at Francis.

The other man ushered him into the tube that would raise him into the arena, and Lovino gently touched the sides as if to get some kind of assurance of his boundaries. He turned back to Francis one last time before the air left out a high pitched puff that made him jump and he was raised up and away from Francis.

For a second, there was darkness, before top opened and there was light streaming through. He was raised through the arena to see a place that for a moment could have been thought of home. Trees lined a great meadow with the Cornucopia at the middle. It was actually shaped like a cornucopia this year, unlike a couple of times that Lovino could remember where it was just a pile of weapons and a couple of survival kits.

Around him the other tributes looked just as dazed and confused. Some were leaning as far as they could over the edge to see the other tributes, while others looked ready to collapse and give up right then and there. Two tributes down Antonio stood tall, back straight but tension obviously the thing keeping him still. Lovino looked over the rest of the items spread out on the ground, seeing a tarp lying close by, but looking into the mouth of the Cornucopia he could see a bow and arrow, lying on a crate just for him.

Antonio was still staring at him, Lovino could feel the stare prickling across his skin. He turned back to the other man, seeing Antonio shake his head in a definite 'no'. Lovino glanced back one last time at the bow and arrow calling for him, before looking back at Antonio. He was still shaking his head 'no'.

That's when Lovino heard the bell go off and saw other tributes running. He saw Antonio running off to the woods, just like Vash said they should. Separate and find water. Meet up later maybe. Lovino didn't hesitate before he ran and grabbed the tarp nearest him, which other tributes ran right past. He took a few running steps towards the Cornucopia before he saw the careers were already there, chopping down students as if they were mere branches in the way of their path in the woods. Lovino turned, seeing a bright orange pack right where he could run and grab it and make a beeline for the forest surrounding him.

Lovino snatched the pack in his hands before another tribute tackled him. For a moment he thought that it would be the end that this tribute would send a knife through his heart before they were a minute into the game, but then the tribute wasn't stabbing him with a weapon, but instead he was wrestling for the orange backpack still clutched in Lovino's hands. Lovino angrily pushed the other tribute away, not afraid now that he knew the other didn't have a weapon to hurt him with.

Blood splattered across his face, and the tribute that was once wrestling with him fell on top of him with a lifeless slump. Lovino pushed him aside carelessly, seeing a knife sticking out of the back of the dead tribute. Lovino didn't recognize him, but he didn't think he would forget the lack of light in his eyes anytime soon.

In the span of a second that happened, and Lovino looked up once more to see a career heading towards him, getting another knife ready. He was holding at least five more in his hand, struggling not to drop one as he got one ready to throw. Lovino was on his feet, not daring to look back as he threw the back over his shoulder and disappeared into the trees. As he reached the tree line he felt a thump onto his back, and while he thought the bag must have been a great orange target, it was the thing that kept him alive.

He didn't stop running until his breathe was panting out in great breathes and his legs were on fire. He hid behind a tree and listened carefully for anything else, and when nothing sounded, he sank to the ground. The backpack dragged against the tree with a scrape, but at this point he was sure that no one was near him, at least for now.

The bag came off with a shrug, and sure enough lodged in was a small knife. It took some working to get it out without causing a large tear in the bag. The knife, when finally dislodged, was sharp, it could easily tear through flesh. Lovino tapped the tip of his finger against the tip and it caused a drop of blood to form. Lovino placed the knife next to him, and examined the rest of the bag.

He refused to look up when the cannons sounded. He couldn't help but count though, and there were eleven in total. He wondered if Antonio was still alive.

Matched and a bottle to store water, a sleeping bag, iodine packets to purify water he found, dried packets of meat and crackers, and a pair of sunglasses. Lovino put the sunglasses on, but they made things fuzzy so he placed them back in his bag. Everything else went in the bag as well, except the knife which he kept in hand. He began his long and perilous search for water.

He looked for hours. Wandering around with the knife still clutched in his grip and jumping at every single noise that sounded. Eventually when the sun set and his throat was parched, he settled down for the night. He climbed a tree with ease, the bark digging into his hand just the way he remembered it would at home, and settled on a wide branch high up. The tree was just wide enough for him to loop his belt around and secure himself to it, and his sleeping bag let himself come just enough to keep him warm.

The air was cold, biting at his cheeks but lucking with his hands tucked into his pockets he could barely notice the cold. He heard the anthem play before he saw it in the sky. In the montage of dead tributes, he say the boy who died on top of him, from District Seven, but he didn't see Antonio there. He didn't want to admit how relieved he felt at not seeing him there.

He fell into a light sleep, only awaking once during the night when a light pierced his eyes. He blinked them open to see a girl starting a fire, getting as close to it as she could without touching the flames. He scoffed, knowing that the light would just attract the careers. It wasn't very long before he heard screams.

Lovino squeezed his eyes shut, and the girls screams ended, and laughter rang out. He peeked them open to see the careers laughing, one with blood still dripping down his sword. Lovino couldn't help but watch them walk right underneath him as they still laughed. Yet bringing up the rear was something he didn't except to see, a certain fifth person that wasn't a career. Antonio brought up the back of the pack, face bloodied and bruised, almost limping.

Lovino tried to go back to sleep and ignore the way Antonio looked ready to give up already, but the dawn was rising on a new day, and he still needed water.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast List for this chapter: (in order of appearance)
> 
> Katniss Everdeen: Lovino Vargas/South Italy

Lovino awoke the next morning in a daze of sorts. He walked slowly and calmly, enjoying the fresh air and the cold breeze that would occasionally wash over him. Too soon though, his mouth became too dry for comfort, and he leaned against every tree that he came across to get support, and his feet ached in the way that would happen back home when he had walked too long. He didn't complain though, just kept walking though, convinced that somewhere along his path he would encounter some form of water.

Eventually he stopped, catching his breathe and setting up a trap. He let it be for an hour, checking on it later when he thought there might have been something caught in it. Sure enough a rabbit was caught. He easily started a fire and cooked it. The taste of meat did little to soothe the ache in his throat. There was nothing more he could do though, and he settled in a tree for the night.

He awoke on the third day in the arena with a splitting headache. It took everything he had to walk and come down from his perch, to move through the arena and search for water. Joints aching, he had to think about every step that he took, to make sure everything was stable and that he wouldn't go tumbling to the ground. Lovino wasn't sure he would be able to get back up.

At some point during the day he began to curse Vash, knowing beyond a doubt that they had enough sponsors for Vash to send him water. Maybe the man was drunk, or simply gave up already, but Lovino knew that if Vash wanted to, he could send him water. He began to touch every tree he came across, taking strength from the harsh bark and stability they offered. In his mind he was still calling Vash every single horrible name he could think of.

The ground beneath his feet was no longer soft grass and dirt. Instead rocks hit against his shoes and felt as though they were poking at the soles of his feet. The ground, once stable, now became slippery as his shoes lost their traction. The brown colors of the forest floor blurred together and suddenly he felt as if he wasn't standing anymore, but instead floating. And then he landed hard against the ground.

Lovino groaned, trying his best to sit up once more but his vision swam away once more, and he couldn't focus on anything solid. He breathed deeply, not willing to pass out so easily, but not having the strength to do anything else. Lovino wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, lying with his cheek pressed against a cold stone and hands clenching moist leaves that had settled during the night. He figured that he would be okay the moment he could make out anything that wasn't a blur.

Slowly, he could make out the shapes of the rocks, he could see the edges of the leaves, and finally he could see the clumps of dirt stuck to his fingers. He felt the dirt and the leaves turn to mush in his grip. That's when he finally noticed something that had been staring him in the face.

It was moist, and when he moved the leaved and showed the dirt, it wasn't just dirt, it was mud. Slick mud that clung to his pants and left stains that were never coming out. He dipped his finger through the mud, just to make sure that it was real, and came away with a slick finger. He tried to rise and walk, but his knees buckled the moment that they got the slightest weight he placed on them. He listened for a long moment, trying to hear a river or waterfall or anything that would signal water. When he heard nothing he looked to the ground once more, and began to crawl forward, ignoring the way the mud clung to his clothes and make him stick to the ground.

He didn't stop moving forward until his hands reached water and the cold water bit into his fingers. He was so tempted to stick his face in the water and drink until he was full, but he knew anything could be lurking there. Instead he shrugged off his bag with careful slowness and grabbed the iodine packets and a bottle of water. He filled it up with water and dropped a couple of drops of iodine in it.

The half hour he waited was antagonizing. He lay on his back with his eyes to the sky, letting the cold water rush over his skull and relieve some of the ache from his headache. He was never sure how much time passed, but every moment he waited he knew it would be safer. At some point he thought he would fall asleep with the cold water countering his hot skin and the noises that reminded him so much of home. But he fought against the urges.

When he couldn't wait anymore he lifted the bottle to his lips and drank deeply, but not too much, for he remembered when his grandfather watched over someone dehydrated, they drank too much and threw it all back up, and Lovino wouldn't let that happen to him. His throat was instantly relieved, and his stomach, though not empty anymore, was now feeling full. He ate some dried meat that came with his pack.

He stayed like that for the rest of the day, eating dried fruit and sipping water. By the time night fell, he felt like his old self, and he refilled his water bottle and dropped iodine packets in there so it would be drinkable tomorrow. He climbed high in a tree and quickly fell asleep.

He awoke in the morning to fire.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast List for this chapter: (in order of appearance)
> 
> Katniss Everdeen: Lovino Vargas/South Italy
> 
> Peeta Melark: Spain/Antonio Carriedo
> 
> Cato: America/Alfred F. Jones
> 
> Rue: Canada/Matthew Williams

The heat from the fire crackled at the skin of his cheek, making it feel as though it was baking. He swiped the back of his hand against it, trying to get rid of the itching, all while struggling to untie the rope to get out of his tree. The moment the rope slipped loose he ran from the flame, the end of the rope clutched in one hand, the other stuck out for balance. Lovino felt the heat of the fire against his back, and he knew this wasn't some rouge fire that another tribute made during the night that got out of hand, this was a plan by the Gamemakers.

His feet were thumping hard against the ground but he could barely hear it over the sounds of the cracking flames and trees falling behind him. Soon there was no fresh air for his lungs to gulp down, he was breathing in ash and dirt, and it clung to his throat and burned it in a new way he had never experienced before.

Lovino was concentrated on moving and breathing he didn't hear the bang from behind. All at once a ball of fire flew past him, scorching his calf as he ran past. He crumpled to the ground, the smoke and pain unbearable, he began to vomit. He threw everything up in his stomach, until there was nothing left and he threw up the acid that was boiling in his stomach. Even as he was vomiting, he clutched the top of his calf, trying to stop any pain from getting to it.

He rose once more when the retching stopped. The flames hadn't stopped for him, and they were beginning to brush against him as he sat there. He limped away from the flames, dodging the last few balls of flames that were thrown at him and batting at the few flames that grabbed at his clothes. By the time he was somewhere safe, his leg felt as though it would be better if he just cut it off, and his hands were in no better shape. His stomach was calling out in pain, and Lovino stopped a few times to wretch once more, but kept walking.

It wasn't until he found a pond that he let himself stop. Throwing his backpack to the side, he submerged his body in the icy water, almost crying once more in pain before the water worked its magic and the pain began to subside. His hands were next, they weren't as painful, but at the same time they still stung a bit when he put them under.

Lovino stayed for what felt like hours, but must have only been minutes. Once he tried to rise out of the water, but the pain was too much, and he sunk back down again. He only took his hands out of the water twice, once to grab food, and once more to grab water. He worried for a little about being found, but no one came near his pond, and for a while he was safe.

When the sun was high in the sky, his limbs were better and his mind was relaxed. It was just in time too, for right as he was preparing himself to rise from the pond, he heard footsteps in the distance. He looked behind him, only to see the sight that he didn't want to see.

The pack of careers with Antonio bringing up the rear were heading straight towards him. They looked in better condition than he was. For a long moment they didn't seem to notice him, but then the leader of the pack looked him way and eye contact was made. Lovino had been spotted. Knowing his small sanctuary was no longer that, he grabbed his pack and ran.

"Get him!" he heard the leader call, and the pounding footsteps were right on his heels. Lovino took about maybe ten steps before his leg started burning once more, and he knew he wouldn't be able to outrun these careers.

Without an alternative, the first tree that was climbable, Lovino shimmied up it, biting his lip against the way the bark bit into his burned hands. He heard them cheer and cat call, but none of them seemed to have any idea how to get up after him. Lovino settled onto a wide branch with his leg stretched out in front of him. Looking down at them, he knew none of them had ever had to climb a tree before, so he had at least that.

"Come on down, we got your boyfriend all waiting for you!" one of them called out, his accent thick and completely exotic. Lovino had never heard anything like it before, but at the very least when he looked down at him, he could see the boy's giant eyebrows from up in his spot. Lovino could see the bow and arrow from the Cornucopia strapped to his back.

"Why don't you come up?" he called back instead.

The two silent men next to the leaders stared back at the leader. One was a large strapping blonde and the other had white hair, they looked almost related. Lovino wondered if they were, it wouldn't be the first time that siblings came in the same arena, though normally they came through back to back years to win.

The leader smirked, the others called encouragement, "go Alfred, knock him down a peg," while Antonio remained silent in the background. The once called Alfred took an easy step to the tree, and for the first time Lovino noticed glasses sitting across his face. Lovino wondered why, as a career, he never just got it corrected. He rose ten feet through the tree before he lost his grip and fell back to the ground. Lovino chucked.

The boy with the large eyebrow was next, he fired an arrow up, but missed. Alfred ripped the bow from him and fired another shot, and missed just as well. Lovino laughed harder this time, looking down at them with a bit of contempt.

"You should throw the sword next!" he yelled down.

"Oh let's just wait him out!" Antonio intervened before anyone else could say anything. Everyone stared at him, "Well he can't stay up there for forever right?"

The careers nodded before settling down just as he did. Lovino prepared his bed just as he did not twenty four hours ago complete with sleeping bag and rope to keep him secure. It wasn't long before the sun set, as if it knew that the day was done with.

It wasn't an hour later that he heard twittering, in a tree nearby, he could see a figure, hidden among the dark and the only brightness coming from a bright sheen of blonde hair. Lovino waved to Matthew, now having recognized the other tribute from District Eleven. Matthew gently waved back, before pointing up and at something above him.

Lovino looked up to see what the other was pointing at, just to see a nest hanging from a branch. He stared at it with tired eyes before it dawned on him just what it was, and he looked back at Matthew with his eyebrows raised, a silent question going between them. The nod Matthew gave was all the answer that he needed.

Below the careers started a fire. Lovino scoffed for a moment, remembering the way they had killed the girl on the first night who started a fire. But no one would come to kill them, if anyone showed themselves to the careers they would be dead before they could take any one of them down. Lovino ignored the way they laughed like nothing was wrong, and the way the fire burned into his throat and reminded him of the pain in his leg. He waited silently for the anthem to play in the sky and show him who died.


End file.
